The present invention relates to a device for the detection of the passage of objects, people or animals bearing a radio frequency identification (RFID) tag.
The invention is also aimed at the use of the device according to the invention to identify objects fitted with RFID tags transported on a conveyor.
In a preferred use of the invention, the aforementioned objects are pieces of baggage transported towards a portal or tunnel.
In this use, the portals or tunnels are fitted with fixed and rigid antennae, connected to an RFID reader which allows the tags fixed or glued on the pieces of baggage to be read remotely, thus allowing the latter to be identified. However, the two parameters below affect the reading of the tags.                The distance between the antennae and the RFID tag        The orientation of the plane of the antenna in relation to the plane of the tag        
If this distance or orientation is not optimum, the object, i.e. the piece of baggage, is in danger of not being read and failing to be identified.
Moreover, mutual interference between several RFID reading or writing devices can also affect the reliable functioning of the system.